Spinner type toys of the type falling within the field of the present invention have been devised since at least the early part of the 20th Century. Examples of patents disclosing different types of such toys are the Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 943,096; Furrow U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,719; Lloyd U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,507; Andreus U.S. Pat. No. 1,195,938; Vasquez U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,109; and Sarro U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,482.
While spinner toys of the type disclosed in such patents may provide different degrees of amusement, such toys may be of the type of which a person may quickly become tired so that, after a relatively brief period of usage, the toy may be set aside or discarded. A spinner toy, therefore, desirably should be able to be fabricated of very inexpensive materials and assembled with a minimum of labor, in order that the toy may be marketed at a very inexpensive price, i.e., a price which would not tend to inhibit purchasing the item with knowledge that its useful life will be short and that, at the end of which time, it may be discarded or set aside.
It should also be pointed out that because the actual spinning elements of the prior art toys are fabricated of a rigid material, such as a metal or plastic, when in full spinning motion, they pose a danger to any person's fingers, head or other part of the body which might be brought into contact with such element. This danger is particularly one to be avoided in the case of children.
Another problem with toys of this nature as disclosed in the patents listed above, lies in the fact that they may be bulky and not easily carried or stored. Such bulkiness also requires special packaging to prevent damage. Further, heretofore the spinning elements may also limit the number of the toys which can be packaged in a single box or other container.
In some cases, the rigidity of the spinning elements may contribute to distortion of the twisted element which may result in preventing the desired spinning effect.